


All In

by Ashkela



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Post-Episode 4x06, Season/Series 04 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26244904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashkela/pseuds/Ashkela
Summary: Requested by @haughtsearpxo, the next 10-15 minutes after 4x06 ends.If you haven't watched the episode, this will make no sense. Just sayin'.
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 6
Kudos: 122





	All In

Tomorrow, Waverly will wake from a nightmare of killing Margo Jean Clanton and reach for her sleeping fiancee. 

Tomorrow, Nicole will seek out her best friend and demand to know why the eldest Earp obviously didn't sleep a wink and not for a good or fun reason.

Tomorrow, the repercussions of all that happened beyond the proposal will intrude on their lives as reality sets back in. 

But for tonight? Tonight the younger brother and father figure neither ever had will get drunk and cheer for the happy couple as they take shots from each other. Tonight their near daughter/niece will dance around and declare she needs to make a TikTok to express how perfect they are. Tonight Wynonna will tell them she loves them before slipping out to the barn and both will assume that it's to go do something decidedly horizontal and naked with Doc.

They will be blissfully unaware because nothing in this moment matters so much as the other one. 

Because Nicole had something planned, but didn't end up needing it because somehow, her love just knew how much it would mean for her to be the one proposed to. She'd proposed to Shae on a whim in Las Vegas and it wasn't until she sobered up that she realized how much she wished she hadn't done it. But Waverly knew. Waverly knew how strong and put together Nicole always strove to be, for herself, for the town, for her found family, for Waverly. It wasn't about dominance or power or control over one another or the situation. But the fact of the matter was that Nicole was older, more experienced, hell, taller. She'd always pictured herself getting down on one knee for her sweet angel.

And yet. 

And yet, this beautiful, special woman loved her. And yet, this beautiful, special woman loved her ENOUGH. Enough to see that the iteration of the mostly-unspoken intentions of 19 months ago means so much. Enough to want to reaffirm this desire to stand up in front of others and declare that this was it, the person she chose to be with for all of eternity. Enough to show her that she is just as loved and cherished and precious and special as the tiny woman with the humongous heart doing the asking.

They're both positive that they've said mutual "I love you"s to one another in the past, but it's been so long that neither can bring one to mind, and so this moment is unique and at the forefront of their minds. They know that it will become a thing spoken casually at some point. As a goodbye on the phone, or as one is leaving their home, in a moment of levity or sorrow. But time won't make it mean less. They aren't three words that lose their value the more they're used. They grow and grow and grow with each repetition. 

And as they whisper the words into one another's mouths again and again, they let the beauty of this night surround and hold them close. 

They are both all in and everyone knows it.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are always welcome, either here or come yell at me on Twitter - @KecharasMoon.


End file.
